


i did it first

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi, audrey and uma are competitive as hell, let's all gang up on mal day, some mevie fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: “I kissed you first.” or the au where uma and audrey heavily compete for who did what first.





	i did it first

Back in the Isle, the Villain Kids didn’t reminisce on things they counted as ‘memorable.’ They only looked back at things when it meant debt or something to give them glory.

So to see them all rounded up and eating s’mores around summer camp is somehow a surprise. But of course, before that, let's see how they ended up here.

"Rise and shine, assholes! We're going camping!" Lonnie yelled at the top of her lungs as she opened the ballroom doors in Ben's castle. They were all in sleeping bags and Mal quickly grabbed a shoe to throw it at her. 

Lonnie dodged the shoe, "Wake the fuck up! We're going camping folks." She grinned as she opened the curtains, leaving everyone to groan, "What the fuck?" Carlos huffed as he opened his eyes, Lonnie smiled before pouring water over them.

"You said camping, I didn't know that it also meant _hiking_." Jane grumbled as she took another step, Mal was busy rolling on the dirt, Uma was busy complaining, Audrey and Evie made a deal with Ben and Harry, Carlos was dying beside Jane, Gil and Jay are competing on who was the fastest and Chad and Lonnie are normally fine. 

"Well, what's the fun in that?" Lonnie chuckled as she nudged Jane's shoulder, they clambered up the trail for a few more miles before eventually arriving into camp.

And they took their showers, took their cabins, cooked some food and started a fire. That's why they're all around the campfire, asking stupid questions to one another.

“What is your love story, Mal?” Jane asked as Evie cuddled closer to Mal, she grinned, “Well, when Ben was free from my love spell, I kissed Evie during the after party. And we’ve been together since.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow, “That’s not how we remember it.” She smirked, Mal gave her a warning look but Audrey’s smirk only grew wider, “Mal actually yelled ‘Evie I’m part lizard but will you go out with me?’ In the middle of the dance.”

Uma laughed, along with Gil and Harry, "Ye know, Mal really had a thing with Evie back on the Isle." Harry smiled, Mal growled as she blushed, Evie grinned, "Oh did she? Is that the reason why you always hold my hand to protect me?" Evie teased, Mal sighed and nodded, her face getting redder. 

Uma snorted and Ben gave her a smile, "How about you, Uma? Who got the hots for the other first?" He asked, everyone looked at Audrey and Uma, "Well, I was attracted to Audrey first." Uma smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand as she rolled her eyes, "Um, no. I was the one who was attracted to you first." Audrey retorted, Uma raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah? I liked you the first time I saw you in your not so evil state."

The others looked at them expectantly, "So this is how it goes." Uma explained.

_Uma was aware of Audrey, she was aware of how the girl tried to ruin Auradon and how she almost put Celia into danger._

_What she wasn't aware was that Audrey was actually cute. Don't tell Harry she used that word. _

_"You'll be on the room beside ours." Evie smiled as Uma entered the dorm wing, she nodded, "You also have a roommate." Mal added as she picked up a box of old items that Uma owned, "Speaking of said roommate, there's Audrey. I'll just update her." Evie smiled before kissing Mal. _

_Uma stared at the brunette, noticing how her eyes lit up when Evie approached her or how her hair had pink highlights on them. Audrey was beautiful._

_"Earth to Uma?" Mal chuckled as she moved another box inside the dorm room, "What?" Uma asked, her eyes never leaving Audrey who was talking with Evie. Mal smiled, "That's Audrey Mountbatten, your roommate. I'm positive you know her." Mal smirked as Uma stared at her bewildered._

_"She's kinda cute." Uma muttered as Audrey turned her head towards her, smiling a little as she saw Uma staring. Little did they know it would become so much more._

"That's how it happened." Uma concluded, Mal nodded at her story, "That was true, I was there." She backed up, making Uma smiled gratefully at her. Audrey huffed, "Fine, but I confessed to you first." 

Gil raised his hand, "Will you give me five bucks if I listen to your story?" He asked, Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, "What for?" She asked, Gil shrugged, "My Spotify bill comes in soon and I don't want to spend any money." 

"I'll take care of it." Ben sighed, letting Audrey continue as he gave Gil five bucks, Evie leaned closer to Mal, "As I was saying,"

_Audrey sat inside the library with mountains of books as she studied for her exam, their finals before they move on to the real world. _

_And maybe she was using it as a slight distraction from something that's been bugging her since the day Uma moved here. _

_"Audrey! There you are, everyone's searching for you." Uma's voice sighed in relief as she entered the library, Audrey squeaked, not really wanting to deal with Uma right now. "Audrey, come on, it's time for dinner." Uma pouted, giving Audrey puppy eyes that made her heart melt._

_Audrey didn't know what got into her, all she knew was that she sighed and looked at Uma with pure affection and honesty, "Uma, don't freak out but I gotta tell you something." She sighed, Uma nodded, taking a seat beside the princess._

_Audrey gulped, "I-" She started but was soon interrupted by Jay walking in the library, "Girls, come on! Fairy Godmother's not happy." He sighed, Uma looked at Audrey before taking her hand, "We'll talk about it later."_

_They followed Jay towards the dining hall to find Chad being chastised by Fairy Godmother, she sighed and kept silent, not really talking to Jane or to Evie, Uma noticed. _

_"You're acting weird." Uma stated as she removed her jacket once they were inside their dorm room, Audrey didn't reply, just brushed her hair as she turned her light off, "Goodnight." She mumbled, Uma frowned. _

_"There's something bothering you, I kn-" Uma said knowingly but was cut off by Audrey, "I like you, Uma. I like you and it's been bothering me." _

_Uma froze and gulped, "I-I gotta go."_

"You walked off?" Jay gasped as Audrey finished explaining, his question directed at the Sea Witch, everyone looked at Uma with a surprised look, everyone except Harry, Uma raised her hands in surrender, "Well, it was the first time someone liked me back! I didn't know what to do." 

"Guys, I'm tired, can we go to sleep?" Evie yawned, Chad nodded, "Yeah, bugs are biting me." He chuckled, "Let's hit the hay." 

Uma stared at her girlfriend who was yawning as she cuddled closer, "I love you." Uma whispered, Audrey smiled, "I love you too."

\---

The next time they were looking back on their memories was when they were inside Ben's yacht, all with cans of beer or sodas, "Audrey, truth or dare." Ben asked as the bottle head landed on the princess, she leaned back on the wall, "Truth." 

"Did you ask Uma out?" Carlos asked, "I did." She answered simply and Uma narrowed her eyes, "Liar. I asked you out first!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms as everyone looked at them again, "Oh boy, here we go." Lonnie sighed as Uma cleared her throat.

"It started like this." Uma began,

_"Ye dumbass! Why did ye walk off?" He asked his best friend as she sat across him inside the amphitheater, "Can we not talk about this, Hook?" She growled as she swung her sword, "We left the Isle but I haven't lost me flare. Uma doesn't back down." He huffed, sweat dripping from his hair. _

_"Maybe Uma does back down!" She retorted, swiftly turning around to escape Harry's sword, narrowly missing her shoulder, "Ye have feelings too, Uma, we aren't in the Isle anymore!" Harry answered back as she brought down his sword, "Yer Uma, ye claim what's yours." _

_Uma panted as she lowered her sword, "She isn't mine, Harry. She's a princess, I'm a Sea Witch." Uma chuckled dryly as she removed her pirate hat, Harry laughed and sat beside her, "Then make 'er yours, Captain." He smiled, giving her a water bottle. _

_Uma smiled at her first mate, "Thank you, Hook."_

_That's why when Uma jogged towards Audrey the next day at cheer practice, her heart was booming loud. Her R.O.A.R uniform barely covered by her letterman as Audrey turned around to not face her, "Audrey, wait!" She called out but Audrey just ignored her, continuing with their routine._

_"Audrey, talk to me." She panted, Harry watched in the distance with Mal, both giving her a nod, Evie watched with the cheer team, her eyebrows raised as she stood behind Audrey._

_"Audrey, I was an ass for walking off on you last night." Uma admitted, Audrey scoffed, "Good to know that you're aware of it." She answered, not bothering to look at Uma, "Audrey, I was an ass for walking off last night. I was an ass because I don't know how to handle feelings." She added, Audrey shook her head, her eyes finally meeting Uma's for the first time that day, "Uma, if you came here to tell me that you don't feel the same way then leave."_

_Uma laughed, letting her bag fall on the ground, "Funny you said that, I'm actually here to ask you out." She smiled, pulling a rose from her back pocket as the cheer team smiled at Audrey, Harry and Mal grinned, obnoxiously giving her some thumbs up. _

_"Uma just le- wait, what?" Audrey asked as she met Uma's eyes again, "I said, I'm here to ask you out, Audrey Mountbatten. Friday night, be my date." Uma repeated, giving her the rose, Audrey was taken aback, her jaw dropped as her heart beat increased. _

_Uma stared at her as Audrey took the rose, looking up at the taller girl, "You're serious?" She asked, laughing lightly, Uma nodded, removing her letterman and draping it on the cheerleader's shoulders, "I'm serious, Mountbatten." She smiled, Audrey snuggled closer to the jacket, "Then yes, I'll go out on a date with you."_

"Ye suck at impersonating me." Harry laughed at Uma while the other girls squealed, "That was cute! I was there!" Jane grinned at Uma, "Wow, Uma, what a softie." Mal teased, Uma glared at her, "Fuck off. You're more whipped than a horse." 

Mal grumbled and threw a can of soda at her, "M, honey, stop." Evie said sweetly at Mal, the girl pouted, "But-" She tried to reason, Evie raised an eyebrow, "Fine." She sighed, leaning her head on Evie's shoulder, "Point proven." 

They laughed as Mal hid her face on the crook of Evie's neck, "That was cute but mind you, I kissed you first." Audrey grinned as she stuck her tongue out at Uma, "Yeah, we know. We saw." Carlos joked, "What? Why didn't I know?" Chad asked, "Well, this is what happened."

_Before, Family Day was an insult to the Villain Kids. But since the barrier broke down, some villainous parents were welcomed to celebrate too. _

_"Uma, why are you freaking out?" Jane asked as Uma fiddled with her rings, "I'm meeting the Mountbatten's today, Jane! What if they don't like me?" Uma sighed, sitting on the bed and putting her hands over her face as she groaned._

_Jane felt sympathy for the girl, feeling the same way when she met Cruella de Vil herself. She put a hand on Uma's shoulder, "I can't tell the future but they'll like you. I know they will. You've made Audrey so happy, they can't take that away." She encouraged, Uma smiled, "Thank you."_

_When they arrived outside, she froze when she saw Mal talking with Aurora, Philip talking with Maleficent and Hades, and Audrey talking with her grandma. _

_"This new, partner of yours, where is he?" Queen Leah asked Audrey, she smiled as Uma approached her, Aurora and Philip having a heads up from Mal, they smiled when Uma greeted them. _

_"Grammy, my partner is approaching and it's a she." She smiled as she held out her hand for Uma to take, Queen Leah raised her eyebrows at her daughter and son in law, "Mom, dad, grammy, this is Uma. My girlfriend." Audrey introduced, Uma smiled, "Nice to meet you." _

_"Nice to meet you too, honey. Welcome to the family." Aurora smiled warmly as she pulled Uma in for a hug, Philip gave her a stern look, "You've been taking care of my daughter, yes?" He asked, Uma nodded, "Yes, sir. I may not have much but I'm giving her everything she needs." Uma answered, Audrey beamed as her father smiled at Uma, "Call me Philip."_

_Queen Leah cleared her throat and left, which made Uma a hundred more times nervous, "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologized to Audrey and her family, Audrey shook her head, "Don't be."_

_"I can't just let that go, Auds! Your grandmother might not like me, then she'll hate you to-" But she was cut off with a pair of lips that tasted heavily like strawberry. She didn't kiss back at first, but soon melted at Audrey's touch. _

_Their friends exchanged high fives, Mal placed a kiss on Evie's temple as she watched her two friends, "I'm at my happiest with you and she can't take that away from me."_

"Where was I when that happened?" Jay asked with furrow brows as Audrey finished telling her story, "You were busy drowning on the chocolate fountain, dumbass." Gil answered, "Alright, we're doomed." Carlos gulped as sirens approached their yacht, Ben paled. 

"Let's go!" He yelled before driving away from the police.

\---

Finals were over and the twelve of them were again circled around the campfire, the only difference was that they were on the beach with fairy lights hanging off the trees, their batchmates partying a little farther away from them.

"Who said I love you first, was it you or Harry?" Evie asked as she leaned on the log they previously used as a chair, "Surprisingly, it was Harry." Ben answered, smiling at his boyfriend who was busy catching fish with Gil and Jay.

"How about you?" He asked back, Carlos snorted, "I'm doing a bold prediction, it wasn't Mal." He chuckled as the fairy brought down the cooler, "Jokes on you we did it the same time." She smiled, sticking her tongue out at him, "Well, let me guess, you said it first didn't you?" Jay asked as he approached their bonfire, Carlos nodded.

"I kissed Uma first." Audrey smirked at her girlfriend who glared at her, "Oh, yeah? I fucked you first!" Uma retorted, leaving Audrey to blush and throw sand at her, "Oh god, TMI!" Chad grimaced, they laughed, "But I said I love you first." Audrey smiled, Uma nodded, "Yeah, you did."

_Valentines Day was something the VK's knew nothing about. For all they knew, it was something stupid. But that was proven wrong when the VK's found their true love. _

_And since Uma was great at being a pirate, she made sure her surprise for her girlfriend would be pirate related; a treasure hunt._

_"How many holes are we digging anyways?" Gil huffed as he dug another hole beside the Tourney field, "Just one, these are decoys." Uma smiled as she placed the note down, "Uma, yer princess is coming!" Harry panted as he ran towards Uma._

_She ran towards the forest, where the date she set up was placed and waited for her girlfriend patiently, Audrey was followed by Evie, Mal, Gil and Harry, all guiding her to the table Uma set. "Where is she taking me?" Audrey asked for the tenth time as she read the note, they all shrugged. _

_They walked until the candlelit tables came into view, Audrey froze as the others left, "Happy Valentines Day, princess." Uma smiled as she pulled a chair for her, she sat down. _

_Audrey blushed as she took Uma's hand, "You didn't have to do this, babe." She smiled, Uma shook her head, "But I wanted to. I want to give you the best." _

_Audrey smiled, "I love you, Uma." _

_Uma froze as Audrey's eyes widened, she grinned, "I love you too." _

"Alright, fine, you said I love you first." Uma huffed as she took something from her pocket, "Is that?" Evie asked as she stared at Mal, "A ring? Yes. We actually bought the rings together, but as you can see, I did it first." Mal grinned as she kissed Evie's ring finger. "You're the dorkiest dragon in the world but I love you so much." Evie smiled, kissing Mal deeply.

"Uma, what are you doing?" Audrey asked as Uma finally got the ring, "You might've said I love you first, but I proposed to you first." She smiled, Audrey stared at the ring that Uma was holding, "No, you're kidding." She chuckled disbelievingly as her heart ran faster than Usain Bolt.

"Look, Auds, in the four years I had with you, I realized what love actually is. You made me realize how much I wanted to spend my whole life with someone who loves and understands me the way I understand myself."

"For the first time in my life, I actually felt happy with someone, I felt happy with you. I'm not a prince, I don't own a castle, I won't rule a kingdom, but I'll do my best to keep you happy and alright until the day I die. Marry me, Audrey."

Audrey stared at her as Uma smiled, "You're serious?" She asked, tears dropping on her cheeks as their friends started a little seranade. 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

Audrey sighed, staring at the ring.

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam._

She then took a look at her lover's eyes.

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem._

She cried, knowing she always dreamed of a perfect proposal, but none of those are more perfect than this_._

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once_

She knew she loved Uma, the day they first locked eyes on the halls of the dorms.

_The way you did once upon a dream._

"Yes, Uma. I'll marry you."


End file.
